Antiquariato
Antiquariato de linguas auxiliar http://www.interlingua.nu/paginas/ljusterdal.htm Duo collectores, Gunnar Ljusterdal e Yngve Sköld, de projectos de linguas auxiliar ha donate a SSI lor collectiones que SSI vende al profito del Fundo pro Europa Oriental Invia vostre offerta al secretario de Societate Svedese pro Interlingua. Ingvar Stenström, Vegagatan 12, S-432 36 VARBERG, Svedia. E-posta: ingvar.stenstrm@telia.com Indica le objecto "Espo nro 3", "Mondial nro 2" etc. Al plus alte offerta, si non troppo parve, essera adjudicate le objecto/s/. (Si offertas es troppo insignificante le objecto essera donate al Collection de Interlinguistica de Stockholm. Memora que le scopo es colliger moneta!) Vos - si vos es le comprator - essera informate. Post isto vos transfere le pagamento in euros directemente a Piet Cleij, Kometenlaan 38, BILTHOVEN, Nederland, pro FEO, giroconto 576 962 o per billetes de banca in letteras. Il es etiam possibile pagar per PayPal. Cleij informa Stenström per posta electronic. Le objectos essera inviate a vos ab Svedia,. Attention que le porto postal es alte. Porto minimal de 20 g pro le estraniero 10,00 SEK, 1 kg 110,00 SEK pro Europa e 160,00 SEK pro le altere paises. Le * indica que le libro/brochure es mimeographate, como quasi tote libros in Occidental/Interlingue. a vices multo primitive. Hodie resta; In o re Volapük 4) Arie de Jong: Wörterbuch der Weltsprache. Vödabuk volapüka. (Leiden 1931) 494 pp. bellemente ligate. RARITATE 5) Arie de Jong: Gramat volapûka. (Leiden 1931) 113 pp. RARITATE 6) Johann Schmidt: Lehrbuch der Weltsprache Volapük (Frankfurt am Main 1933) 36 pp. 7) Aug. Kerkhoffs (trad.in svedese: G. Liedbeck) Fullständig lärokurs i Volapük (Stockholm 1887) 91 pp. Ligate juncto con G. Liedbeck: volapük-svensk ordbok 108 pp. e con G. Liedbeck: Svensk-volapük ordbok. 127 pp.. Ligate. RARITATE 8) J.G.M. Reijnders Sr.: De wereldtaal volapük. (Utrecht 1939) 37 pp. In o re Esperanto 1) Zamenhof (trad. B G.Jonsson) Lärobok med fullständig Esperantisk-svensk ordbok, (Uppsala 1893) 64 pp.. 2) Svensk-esperantisk ordbok. Utarbetad af L*** och utgifven af Upsala Eo-förening. (Upsala 1893) 3) Esperantisten (1906 e 1907 ! Ligate /mal/ in un volumine. RARITATE!. 4) Lingvo Internacia. Duonmonata gazeto por Esperanto. (Febr. 1906) Paris 5) D:o (Aug. 1906) RARITATES! 6) P. Ahlberg: Esperanto utan Lärare (Stockholm 1906) 7) Frederik v.Eeden: La malgrando Johano. Biblioteko tutmonda Noj 2-4, 183 pp., Berlin 1926. *8) Fluganta skribilo. C^iutrimonata interligilo de l'adeptoj de l'rapidskribo Duployé. 1960:julio, okt., 1961: julio. 9) Berthelot-Lambert: Komercaj Leteroj (Hachette 1905) Kolekto Esperanta aprobita de Do. Z. 48 pp. 10) Nationernas förbund om esperanto som internationellt hjälpspråk. (Stockholm 1923). 11) Nordlund: Prepositionerna i esperanto (Kristianstad 1932) 64 pp. 12) Nylén-Skog: Esperanto eller ido? (Stocholm 1919) 48 pp. 13) Seppik-Malmgren: Systematisk kurs i esperanto. (Stockholm 1937) 88 pp. 14) La sukhavativjuho. Tradukita el la sanskrita originalo de Kiuic^i Nohara .(Japana Eo-Instituto, 1932) 15+9 pp. (Con le texto in sanskrit e chinese). RARITATE 15) Setäla: Introduktion i esperanto. Vägvisare+Mary kaj Sulo+nyckel. 16) Internationell jul 1925. Sv. Arbetar-esperantistens julnummer. 16 pp. 17) Spero: Världsspråket och världsfreden (Esp:a Tutmonda Tribunalo) 18) Premier Manuel de la Langue Auxiliaire Esp. (Hachette 1905) 32 pp. Circa A6. 19) Setälä: Esperanto-kurso (Helsinki 1933) 48 pp. Tote le texto in Eo. 20) Charles Richet: Framtidens världsspråk + Nylén: Eo och dess medtävlare. Pp. 32. A6. 21) Svenska Eo-tidningen La Espero. 1925: 10, 1926: 1-12, 1927: 5-9, 1928: 2-5. 22) Espéranto ou Francais? (Dr. H.Molenaar) 10 pp, sin anno 23) E. Drezen: La vojoj de formig^o kaj disvastig^o de la lingvo Internacia. (Eldona fako kooperativa, Leipzig, 1929) 64 pp. 24) Teo Jung: De Muheddin g^is Mundilatin. Mondlingvaj projektoj tra la jarcento (Muusses Eo Biblioteko no.3, 1937) 34 pp. Tutonish 1) Elias Molee: Tutonish - A Teutonic International Language (Tacoma, Wash. 1904) 96 pp. A6 2) Elias Molee: niu teutonish, an international union language. ( " " , 1906, 128 pp. A5. ligate. (Molee nasceva in SUA 1845-01-03 de genitores norvegian) Latino sine flexione de Giuseppe Peano 1) R. Panebianco: Hypnotismo et neonecromantia (Academia pro interlingua Torino 1923) 15 pp. In e re Universal/Unial de dr. H. Molenaar 1) Abendzeitung con articulo re dr. Molenaar + multe folios de propaganda. 2) Letteras e cartas postal scribite per Molenaar. Antido 1) "Antido" (R de Saussure): Nova formo de la Lingvo Internacia "Esperanto" (Bern 1919) 84 pp. 2) " " : Die Hilfssprache "Mondialo" (Neu-Esperanto) (Bern 1929) 44 pp. In e re Occidental/Interlingue 1) Wilfrid E. Reeve: Interlingue for beginners (The Brit.Ie Ass. 1952) 16 pp. 2) F. Haas: Grammatica de Interlingue in Interlingue (Ie-Servicie Wintherthur 1956) 40 pp. *3) Interlinguisticus (dr. H. Homolka) Logica in li lingue auxiliar (Institute Occcidental, Chapelle 1944) 26 pp. *4) Ric Berger: Li lingue international justificat (Institute Occidental, Chapelle 1947) 19 pp *5) H. Littlewood: Vers un instruction lingual plu rational (Inst. Occ, Chapelle 1947) 12 pp *6) Universal correspondentieadressarium tchecoslovac 22 pp- *7) Circulares del Interlingueacademie 1957 - 58 30 pp. 8) Cosmoglotta 17 numeros ab 200 con multe lacunas a 285 . Novial 1) Otto Jespersen: Eine internationale Sprache (Ûbers. S.Auerbach) (Heidelberg 1928) 148 pp. 2) " " : Novial lexike. (Novial-francais-English-deutsch). (London 1930) 253 pp. 3) " " " " " " " " (Paris 1930) 253 pp. Anglic 1) R.E. Zachrisson: Snabbkurs i engelska enl. system Anglic (Uppsala 1930) 88 pp. 2) " " : Radiokurs i engelska för nybörjare (medverkan av C.S. Allwood (Stockholm 1933) 136 pp. 3) " " : Engelskt uttalslexikon o. stavningslista på anglic (Stockholm 1933) 91 pp. Ligate 4) " " : Anglic. A new agreed simplified English spelling (Anglic Fund Uppsala 1930) 40 pp. 5) " " Anglic. An international language with a survey of English Spelling Reform (Stockholm-Cambridge-Leipzig 1932) 88 pp. Basic English 1) Harry Maiander: Vad är Basic? Ett nytt förenklat system att lära engelska. En naturlig lösning på världsspråksproblemet. Vilka eng. ord äro oumbärliga? (Biblioteksförlaget, Stockholm 1934) 52 pp. 2) C.K. Ogden: Lärobok i Basic (The ABC of Basic English) (Bibl.förl. Stockholm 1935) 208 pp. Hoykoy (de Gustav Ottander, Svedia) Raritate 1) Gustav Ottander: Hoykoy-systemet. Häfte 1 , Con un trad, del Fede anate ´de H.C. Andersen (Östervåla 1947) 8 pp 2) Gutstav Ottander: grigölga jo frapöa voy (Östervåla 1948) 25 pp. In o re Ling (de Anders Olson, Svedia) *3) Lingtekst. Svedi edit. (Sthlm 194? ) . Konvers, anekdot "Labirint"de J.K.Jerome, "Kesar nov vest" de H.C.Andersen etc..52 pp *4) Lingtekst. Engli edit. (Sthlm 194 ) 52 pp.. (Mesme textos) *5) Anders Olson: Skola och världsspråk. (1947?) 13 pp. ''*7) Omdömen om ling - Opinions about ling (Sthlm 194 ) 5 pp. 8) Lingfoil 9) Letteras e cartas postal ab Olson Mondial 1) Dr Helge Heimer: Världsspråket Mondial. I. Grammatik. (Lund) 116 pp. 2) " " : " " . I. Kort grammatik (Lund) 55 pp. 4) " " : Mondial, lingua internacional. Conversacion mondial-suedese-francese-englese i gramatica (in suedese francese, englese) 78 pp. 5) Dr. Helge Heimer: Mondial. An International Language. II. Grammar and Pocket English.Mondial, Mondial-Emglish. (Lund 1957) 152 pp. In Neolatino (de André Schild) *1) R.L. Stevenson: Gulielmo del molino. La planura e las stelas. Traduction per H.Littlewood. 30 pp. In o re Neo (de A. Alfandari, Belgio) 1) Vok de Neo (magazinetto) "Febrar 1964. Numbo sep". 2) Letteras e cartas postal ab Alfandari SAFO *1) SAFO A World Writing System. I. Introduction. (Starnberg/See 1956 24 pp. *2) Dr. Andé Eckardt: Die neue Weltschrift SAFO. Einführung. (Starnberg(See 1957) 39 pp " : Eurolengo 1) Leslie Jones: Eurolengo. The Language for Europe. (Oriel Press, Newcastle upon Tyne 1972) 120 pp. In e re Interlingua (de IALA) 1) Individuo e robot (Instituto Inwood, Hanover, USA, 1951) 24 pp. Un del prime publicationes in Interlingua 2) Novas de IALA 3) Novas de Interlingua 4) Currero 5) André Schild: Interlingua. Lehrgang in zwanzig Lektionen. (Basel 1954) 83 pp. Certe editiones de parve libros moderne in I-a se vende al profito de FEO: 6) Stenström-Yeager: Tema: Interlinguistica e Interlingua. Discursos public. (UMI 1991) ISBN 90-71196-17-8. 72 pp. Precio minimal 7 euros. 7) Stenström: Occidental-Interlingua. Factos e fato de un lingua inter-national. (SSI, 1997) ISBN 91-971940-2-6. 40 pp. Precio minimal 6 euros. 8) Stenström: Como inseniar Interlingua? Theorias e consilios practic pro non-expertos (SSI, 1993) 12 pp. 3 euros. 9) Stenström: Formation de parolas in I-a. (SSI, 1999) ISBN 91-971940-4-2, 12 pp. Precio 3 euros Le quatro ultime libros + 100 manuales e dictionarios in linguas varie + 150 libros litterari es comprabile presso Servicio de Libros de UMI, Postbus 4035, NL-9701 GRONINGEN, Nederland. Posta electronic: libros@interlingua.com , Vide: www.interlingua¨.com